Rolling Taufan
by Mask and Clown
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang berguling ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari cintanya. Parody of Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku.


**Disclaimer Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta, saya sekedar meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Berbasis dari lagu Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku.**

 **Saya hanya sekedar fans dari dua hal di atas dan mencoba menggabungkan keduanya.**

 **Warning : Highschool AU, No superpower, Alur kecepatan, Gaje, Bullying, Self Injury, Some Bad words, Dark Story, etc.**

* * *

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Apa salahnya jika kita mencoba untuk menjadi sempurna? Apa salahnya jika kita berjuang untuk dicintai? Jika memang tak ada yang mau memberikan cinta pada kita. Sangat susah pasti, tapi ia yakin suatu hari ia akan mendapatkan cinta yang ia cari selama ini. Karena setiap orang memang ditakdirkan untuk dicintai bukan? Tentu dirinya juga akan mendapatkan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu berjuang. Berjuang dan berjuang. Berjuang mendapatkan perhatian orang. Berjuang untuk mendapatkan pujian. Berjuang untuk dicintai.

Ini hanya sebuah dongeng kecil dari seorang pemuda yang berguling.

* * *

"Hei, hei, Taufan~"

Pemuda beriris biru itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan kuncir 2 serta kacamata biru nya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Pemuda yang bernama Taufan itu sekilas menatap datar namun langsung digantikan oleh senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Ya, Ying? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera menarik tangan pemuda itu."Ikut denganku!" ucapnya dengan nada riang. Taufan ingin sekali menepis tangannya, namun Ying mencengkram kuat tangannya hingga rasa sakit perlahan muncul. Gadis itu tak membiarkan dirinya untuk sekedar memasang resleting tas miliknya.

Sampailah mereka di belakang sekolah yang sunyi dan sepi, Taufan sudah bisa menebak mengapa ia dibawa kesini. Ying berbalik dan menatap Taufan, tatapannya yang ceria tadi berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Taufan mundur, namun ternyata sudah ada cewe lain di belakangnya. Lain tak lain, ketua osis di sekolahnya, Yaya. Tatapannya pun tak jauh beda dengan Ying.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Karena kau ranking pertama kami berdua jadi jatuh!" bentak Ying dan mendorong Taufan hingga di terjatuh.

Belum sempat ia berdiri, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya diguyur dengan air dingin yang menusuk ke tulangnya langsung.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa terbahak bahak, sebelum kembali menatap tajam pemuda itu."Jika kau mencoba mendapatkan ranking 1 lagi, kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini."

Mereka pun melempar ember tersebut ke kepala Taufan tanpa ada rasa kasihan dan berlalu meninggalkannya sambil tertawa.

Taufan membeku di tempat, meratapi apa yang baru terjadi dengan dirinya. Di singkirkannya ember yang menutupi kepalanya dan di lemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Iris birunya yang menggelap menatap langit sore yang indah, seperti sedang mengejek keadaannya sekarang ini. Namun ia tak keberatan. Sungguh, ia baik baik saja.

* * *

Ah...

Terjadi lagi.

Taufan menatap kosong ke arah pintu di depannya. Sudah lama waktu berlalu ia terjebak di dalam ruangan sempit ini. Bahkan tak ada tanda tanda akan ada orang yang menemukan dirinya.

Sudah dicobanya mendobrak, apapun cara agar ia bisa keluar, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan udara pengap disini membuat semuanya semakin memburuk.

Tenaganya perlahan habis, apalagi dia belum makan sejak siang tadi. Mengapa? Karena bekalnya di curi oleh teman sekelasnya.

Teman?

Kata yang kurang cocok untuk mendiskripsikan mereka, namun Taufan menetapkan panggilan itu agar ia tak terlihat menyedihkan karena tak mempunyai teman.

Yah, kondisinya sekarang ini lebih menyedihkan dari itu.

Suaranya juga sudah menghilang karena ia sudah mencoba memanggil seseorang selama 2 jam dari tadi. Ponselnya ia tinggalkan dalam tas di kelas hingga tak ada jalan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

" _Taufan!"_

 _Pemuda itu tersentak saat seseorang datang ke mejanya dan langsung menggebrak dengan kuat. Ia mengadah dan mendapatkan pemuda bersurai ungu serta kacamata yang bertengger di hidunya. Tatapannya menatap jengkel ke dirinya._

" _Apa maksudmu hah?! Mencoba untuk populer di kalangan guru guru?! Mentang mentang kau mempunyai nilai yang bagus!"_

 _Taufan hanya diam, tak merespon dengan apapun. Tentu ini membuat pemuda itu kian marah._

" _Sepertinya kau perlu diajar lagi.." gumamnya dan segera menarik kerah baju Taufan dengan kasar._

 _Pemuda bertopi biru itu meringis lalu matanya membulat saat melihat orang orang dikelasnya hanya menatap dirinya. Ada yang tersenyum, cemas, bahkan tak peduli. Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menolong dirinya._

" _Oh wow... Kali ini apa yang akan dilakukan Fang pada dia ya..? Aku tak sabar." Ucap gadis gadis itu sambil menyeringai._

 _Fang menyeretnya tanpa memperdulikan ringisan yang keluar dari pemuda itu, ia segera membawa Taufan ke wc rusak yang terletak di ujung lorong ini. Di dorongnya Taufan masuk, dan langsung dibantingnya pintu itu hingga tersangkut._

" _Fang! Kumohon keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Taufan sambil menggedor gedor pintu._

" _Pfft.. Selamat menikmati waktumu disana~"_

 _Pemuda itu mendengar derapan kaki yang makin lama kian menghilang._

* * *

Taufan tak tahu kapan semuanya mulai berubah. Apa ia membuat kesalahan yang begitu besar hingga dirinya menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga hal ini terjadi?

Apa mungkin sejak kedua orang tuanya menelantarkannya?

Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

Heh, dirinya sendiri tak ingat.

Yang ia ingat adalah hari hari berat yang mulai ia jalani selama 13 tahun ini.

* * *

"Taufan, kau tak apa apa?"

Pemuda itu mengadah dan melihat seorang pemuda yang bersurai hijau dengan tatapannya yang cemas. "Tega sekali mereka mengurungmu seharian disana.." ucapnya dengan bernada sedih. Taufan terdiam sebelum senyuman lebar bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tak apa kok. Aku tak mempunyai masalah akan hal itu."

Lagi lagi dia berbohong.

Adu du, nama pemuda itu, mengangguk pelan."Begitu.. Yah, kuharap kau baik baik saja ya."

Lagi lagi mereka bertingkah sok baik.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menyengir."Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

Lagi lagi dia menyembunyikan lukanya.

* * *

Taufan menatap kosong ke dalam tong sampah. Buku buku pelajaran serta tasnya sudah tenggelam dalam tumpukan sampah kertas itu. Ia membeku di tempat, sebelum pandangannya teralihkan pada Adu du dan beberapa kawannya yang lain. Mereka menatap Taufan dengan sengak sebelum tertawa, seakan akan senang melihat wajah hampa pemuda itu.

Dia pun memungut semua barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

Dan sialnya lagi, hari ini hujan deras. Oh tapi tak masalah, ia yakin sudah menyiapkan payung. Matanya yang tadi sudah kembali bersinar, kini menggelap kembali. Bahkan senyumannya juga ikut memudar.

Payungnya bolong dimana mana. Ia yakin tak ada bolongan sama sekali sebelumnya, dan ini lebih terlihat seperti disengaja. Sengaja di robek.

Matanya terbelalak saat tubuhnya merasa terdorong ke depan, waktu seakan akan diperlambat. Ia bisa melihat seringaian mereka sebelum tubuhnya bertemu di genangan air. Ia meringis sebentar sebelum terdiam mendengar tawa yang menggelegak dibelakangnya.

"Lihat dia! Sangat menyedihkan sekali!"

Mereka lagi.

Taufan menggigit bibirnya, ia segera berlari pulang, mencoba menghiraukan tawaan serta sorakan yang ada dibelakangnya.

Setiap langkah ia selalu bergumam pada dirinya. Semua akan baik baik saja. Jangan menangis.

Tapi tentu, itu hanya omongan belaka.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung ambruk di atas sofa nya. Menutupi cahaya lampu yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lengan miliknya. Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa menit, tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sama sekali. Meratapi semuanya dan mencoba untuk menguatkan diri.

"Kau menahannya lagi?"

Matanya yang awal sudah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar, kepalanya menoleh sangat cepat hingga berbunyi. Ia sontak terbangun dan duduk, wajahnya terlihat sangat horror. Ia yakin sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya, mengapa ada seorang pemuda yang mempunyai wajah serupa dengannya berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Hanya irisnya berwarna merah menyala, seakan akan mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"B-bukan.."

"Lalu?" potongnya dengan nada yang dingin. Tersirat perasaan yang muak dalam kata itu. Taufan menatapnya lalu kembali menunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dengan lembut."Tatap aku Taufan."ucap suara itu dengan nada yang lembut dan ramah. Dengan perasaan yang masih takut, pemuda itu pun perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan iris keemasan serta senyum tipis yang lembut.

"Hei, bukankah kau kesakitan? Ya kan?" kini suara itu berubah menjadi suara dengan nada yang berbeda. Terdengar seperti anak anak, namun masih tenang. Bahkan orang yang di depannya ini berubah lagi. Ia memiliki iris oranye yang indah, serta senyuman khas anak anak itu.

Taufan menundukan kepalanya sekali lagi."Siapa kalian..?"tanyanya dengan suara yang parau dan pasrah. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak mendengar setiap kalimat yang mereka lontarkan pada dirinya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu.."nadanya terdengar agak datar, namun masih kalem seperti lautan tanpa ombak. Iris biru muda yang menyala itu menatap Taufan dengan datar, seperti tatapan yang mengantuk.

Taufan menutup telinganya."Aku tak tahu!" bentaknya sambil menggeleng geleng. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, sama seperti keadaan tubuhnya.

"Kau berbohong lagi~ Mau sampai kapan? Sampai kau hancur?" kini wajah itu pas di depan Taufan, iris hijau yang melotot itu menatap ke arahnya, serta seringaian tipis yang terukir di wajahnya menambah kesan seram disana.

Pemuda itu makin mengeratkan pegangannya, wajahnya sungguh pucat sekarang. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur, kepalanya juga berdenyut. Ditambah tubuhnya yang masih kedinginan.

"Baiklah.. Kami selalu disini, jadi kau bisa tidur tenang untuk sekarang." Pandangan Taufan yang kabur bisa menangkap pemuda yang berbeda berdiri di depannya. Nada bicaranya yang mirip dengan pemuda beriris keemasan tadi, hanya ia memiliki iris yang bewarna kuning terang.

Sebuah jeritan histeris terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumahsebelum tubuhnya itu langsung ambruk, dan hanya kegelapan yang menemani dirinya.

* * *

Taufan tersentak dari tidurnya.

Saat kesadarannya sudah berkumpul penuh, dia menyadari dirinya sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Bajunya sudah berganti menjadi piyamanya, badannya diselimuti dengan rapi, serta keadaan kamarnya yang lebih nyaman dipandang.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mengingat dan memilih untuk bersiap siap kesekolah.

Terkadang Taufan suka berpikir. Apa menjadi orang baik dan penyabar itu memang enak? Ia banyak melihat orang seperti itu, mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dan bahagia. Jadi, kenapa hanya dia yang berbeda? Dia berpikir orang orang akan senang dengan dirinya jika ia terus baik dan sabar, apa dia membuat suatu kesalahan? Mengapa orang orang memperlakukannya dengan berbeda?

Bukankah dia sudah menjadi anak yang baik? Nilainya tinggi, pandai olahraga, ia pun suka memberikan uangnya pada orang lain, rela berbohong di depan guru untuk menyelamatkan mereka, ia pun sopan dalam berbicara. Kurang apa lagi?

Apa karena ia terlalu baik?

Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Tak tahu. Taufan tak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Semua itu mungkin akan menjadi misteri sampai ia mati nanti.

Juga, misteri bagaimana tiap hari semua yang terjadi padanya makin memburuk dan memburuk, yang makin mengikis kewarasannya.

* * *

"Taufan, sini kau brengsek!"

Dan satu pukulan nan keras mendarat dengan keras di pipi pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru. Bahkan topi dengan warna yang senada lepas dari kepalanya, memperlihatkan surai hitam dengan 1 poni yang bewarna putih. Badannya langsung ambruk ke tanah, darah segar mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

Belum sempat ia sekedar melap darahnya, orang di depannya langsung menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar hingga merasakan lehernya tercekik."Kau mencoba mencari muka depan guru lagi ha?! Mentang mentang nilaimu yang tinggi itu, kau mau merendahkan kami?!" Taufan sama sekali tak merespon, membuat orang ini makin marah.

"Tch! Kau menjengkelkan brengsek! Berhenti tersenyum lebar di depan orang!" orang itu segera mendorong Taufan dengan kasar hingga ia kembali terjatuh lalu mendaratkan tendangan di perutnya. Taufan meringis kesakitan."Hah! Kuharap kau belajar!"

Dan sekumpulan orang itu berlalu dengan angkuhnya. Taufan menatap mereka sejenak dengan mata yang dingin, lalu melap darahnya yang sempat keluar. Ia pun perlahan bangkit, mencoba untuk menghiraukan sakit di pipi serta perutnya itu.

Taufan segera beranjak menuju rumahnya. Rumah yang sepi sekali.

"Aku pulang."

Ia pun membuka sepatunya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Derapan kaki terdengar keras di rumah itu, membuktikan betapa sunyinya rumah itu.

Saat ia pergi ke kamarnya, ia melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya. Taufan memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang mata yang bewarna merah di depannya. Tatapan itu begitu dingin dan menusuk, hingga Taufan ingin sekali menoleh ke arah lain.

"Belum cukup lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

Taufan menggeleng pelan."Belum. Perjalananku masih panjang." Ia pun berjalan melalui pemuda berjaket merah itu. Pemuda dingin itu menoleh kebelakangnya, lalu mendecak pelan.

Di bukanya pintu kamar itu, menimbulkan decitan suara yang nyaring. Matanya kembali terbelalak melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat jendelanya. Orang yang memakai tudung bewarna abu abu serta topi biru yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Pemuda itu menatap Taufan dengan datar. Iris biru mudanya yang terang dan datar itu, seakan akan mengejek dirinya.

"Kau akan menahannya lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan serta serak.

"Sekali lagi." Seru Taufan dan memberanikan diri mempertemukan mata mereka.

Pemuda beriris hijau itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap malas."Apanya?" nadanya terdengar bosan juga sedikit ketus.

Taufan mengeratkan pegangannya sembari meneguk kasar ludahnya."Aku.. akan mencari lagi.."

"Tapi Taufan.."

"Tak ada masalah."

Potong Taufan terhadap pembicaraan pemuda beriris keemasan didepannya itu. Ya, dia yakin. Semua akan baik baik saja.

Kan?

"Kalimat itu sudah lama hilang Taufan."

Taufan membatu di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri pemuda itu, ia pun meraih lehernya. Pemuda beriris oranye yang memakai tudung bewarna hitam serta topi yang mengadah ke atas itu menatapnya balik.

Saat Taufan mulai mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher pemuda beriris kuning itu, orang itu justru menyeringai.

* * *

Pemuda dengan topi bewarna biru itu meringis pelan saat mengoleskan obat di luka pipinya. Rasa terbakar menggorogoti kulitnya itu hingga ia perlu mencengkram tangannya kuat kuat.

Setelah mulai mereda, ia pun segera menutupinya dengan perban dan mengobati beberapa luka gores di pipinya satu lagi.

Matanya yang kosong menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur dan dadanya terasa sesak sebagai pertanda ia harus melakukan itu. Diraihnya _cutter_ yang tak jauh letaknya dan segera menekankan permukaan tajam itu ke lengannya dan membuat sebuah goresan. Lagi lagi dan lagi. Setiap goresan membawa bebannya pergi menghilang, bahkan nafasnya semakin membaik.

Tangannya yang bergetar perlahan tenang dan bibir pucatnya mulai tersenyum. Rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang, digantikan rasa perih di lengannya. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada rasa sakit di dadanya yang tak kunjung menghilang.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu. Semua yang mereka lakukan kian hari makin parah. Mereka bahkan tega mendorong dirinya dan jatuh dari tangga sekolah yang cukup tinggi. Untung tak ada yang patah, namun kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan kakinya juga tak beda jauh. Yang memberikannya perban di daerah daerah tersebut.

Jika tak ada topinya yang cukup lembut itu, mungkin kondisinya akan lebih parah. Juga, jika tangannya tak refleks melindungi kepalanya, maka jauh lebih parah.

Apa memang benar, ia tak layak mendapatkan cinta, kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang?

Bahkan ia sempat hampir di tenggelamkan di kolam milik sekolah. Semua murid yang melihat hanya lalu lalang tanpa ada niat membantunya. Jika saja guru tak datang saat itu, mungkin ia sudah mati di tangan mereka.

Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang mereka dibiarkan? Mengapa guru guru itu tak melakukan sesuatu? Mengapa mereka masih hidup tenang disekolah itu? Padahal Taufan mengira, hanya guru guru itu lah yang masih menyayangi dirinya.

Ternyata tidak. Semua sama saja.

Taufan tersadar saat ia merasakan cairan keluar dari hidungnya. Ia terdiam menunduk, membiarkan darah itu terjatuh kelantai. Mukanya sudah tak karuan sekarang. Hidung yang mimisan, pipinya lebam dan beberapa luka gores, perban di kepalanya, bibirnya yang luka.

" **...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Beberapa saat kemudian ia segera menjerit keras. Matanya dipenuhi oleh rasa ketakutan. Teriakannya pun terdengar pilu.

Ia pun berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar. Ia berlari seakan akan tak ada hari esok.

Ya, karena memang tak ada lagi untuk dirinya.

Taufan tersenyum saat berlari, namun pandangannya kosong serta penuh ketakutan. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit di kakinya, ia berlari dan terus berlari.

Sekolah.

Orang orang masih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, sedangkan ia berlari dan berlari melewati tangga demi tangga untuk mencapai lantai teratas.

Saat ia membuka pintu, udara segar menyapa dirinya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada pagar pagar yang membatasi ujung gedung ini.

Ia segera berlari ke sana, seakan akan ia sedang menunju sebuah sirkus. Ia melompat lompat kecil, dengan senyuman yang tertampang di wajahnya itu.

Saat ia sudah mendekati ujung gedung, ia merasakan tangannya di tarik dan seorang pemuda menghentikannya dari depan.

Ia menatap 6 orang pemuda itu dan mengerjapkan matanya. Senyumannya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau sudah gila Taufan?!" bentak pemuda beriris merah, orang yang menahan tangannya.

Pemuda di depannya mengguncang guncang bahunya."Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?!" serunya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Taufan menatap mereka satu persatu, tatapan mereka mencerminkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam. Ia diam di tempat sebelum akhirnya duduk di depan mereka semua.

Ia pun mengangkat tangan. Yang membuat semuanya sama sama syok.

"Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi." Ucapnya dengan wajah keyakinan."Aku akan berguling lagi!"

Semuanya terdiam, dada mereka terasa sesak mendengar kalimatnya."Lagi?"ucap pemuda beriris kuning itu, ia menggigit bibirnya saat Taufan mengangguk.

Berguling maksudnya, dia akan mencari sebuah cinta ke seluruh dunia lagi.

"Hanya sedikit lagi!"ucapnya dengan mantap.

"Aku mungkin bisa melihat sesuatu di depan!"

Taufan menyunggingkan senyuman, yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan keadaan dia seperti ini. Saat ia hanya mendapatkan tak mendapatkan respon apa apa dari yang lain, air matanya perlahan turun.

Senyumannya perlahan pudar, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, ia segera mencekik lehernya sendiri. Namun seseorang segera menarik tangannya dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat.

Matanya melotot, tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Taufan.."ucap pemuda dengan jaket bewarna putih itu. Suaranya terdengar lembut."Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi.." ucap pemuda berjaket hitam hijau yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Apa pelukan memang sehangat ini?

Sekarang berganti menjadi 2 orang pemuda yang memeluknya dari depan."Sekarang kau akan baik baik saja!"ucapnya dengan nada yang kekanak kanakan."Kami selalu berada di sisi mu sekarang." Ucap pemuda lainnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Dan seorang pemuda memeluknya tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya."Kau pasti lelah bukan?" ucapnya dengan lembut yang menghangatkan hati Taufan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Apa benar benar sudah lama ia tak merasakan ini hingga ia sampai lupa perasaan hangat ini?

Sekarang seorang pemuda dengan jaket bewarna hitam merah memeluk kepalanya, dan mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

"Tahanlah nafas terakhirmu. Kita akhiri ini sama sama." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Taufan masih terbelalak sebelum akhirnya air matanya makin deras dan ia pun menutup kelopak matanya.

Mereka bertujuh pun segera menjatuhkan diri bersama sama sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Taufan mendapatkan akhirnya.

Ia merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Dia bisa lepas dari semua ini.

Dia bisa pulang ke rumah aslinya.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh di luar dugaan."

Seorang pria paruh baya menatap pasrah ke atas meja.

"Padahal murid itu adalah salah satu murid berbakat disekolah ini. Dan ia mengakiri hidupnya begitu saja."

Para guru menundukan kepalanya, berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa sekolah mereka. Dan juga pasti mencoreng nama baik mereka.

"Oh ya pak, beberapa murid mengaku, sebelum lompat, ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya." Ujar salah satu guru laki laki, yaitu wali kelas pemuda itu.

"Mungkin dia berhalusinasi?"

"Seram juga ya.."

Apapun yang mereka katakan, itu tak akan mengubah bagaimana hidupnya berakhir.

Ya, sebuah Happy End.

Happy End.

"Hahahahaha.."

* * *

 **Yah, intinya mereka berenam cuma khayalan Taufan semata.**

 **Kebohongan yang ia buat supaya ia bisa mendapat Happy Ending untuk dirinya sendiri.**

 **Yah.. semacam itu lah '-' /disepak.**

 **Saya masih pemula sebagai penulis.**

 **Jika ada typo atau kegajean, mohon di maklumi.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**


End file.
